Argument Of Love
by SohmaElric91
Summary: Quatre's married, with a set of twin boys and his wife's pregnant. One of the sons gets sick hes only 6 months and Quatre waits to tell his wife. They fight but can they stay mad at each other? Rated M of course! Quatre's OOC please don't mind. M/F


Disclaimer: Don't own Quatre Winner, or Gundam Wing, just myself.

Rated: M

Dedication: I used to RP things like this and since I'm having RP withdrawals, this popped into my head and I decided I had to write this to sane. Dedicated to the person who I used to RP with.

Just a quick overview of a few Japanese words:

gomen is sorry

hai is yes

tenshi is angel

* * *

"Love?" Quatre poked his head into to the bedroom his wife, Tasha, was currently sulking in.

"Hai?" Came a soft reply from the brunette in the mound of blankets of the water bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..." His voice was as soft as hers.

"Whatever." She snapped in reply.

Quatre gingerly stepped into the bedroom, still speaking softly to his pregnant wife.

"You've been sick a lot love, I knew helping Donald get better wouldn't ta--"

"He's _our_son, Quatre. You should've told me!" She stated as calm as she could.

"I called the doctor and did what he said. I was going to tell you love, honest." He sat next to her on the bed.

"Oh yeah? When?" She challenged with a sneer.

"Once you felt well enough that you could walk down the hall to the nursery without over-exerting yourself." He replied calmly.

There was a long pause before he heard a sign come from his wife. Mere seconds after the sigh her head appeared from under the mound.

"Gomen." She stated with sad eyes.

"It's alright love, I should've told you." He smiled.

"Hai, you should've." She said teasingly.

"I won't make the mistake again." He promised through a few chuckles.

She giggled and came half way out of the blankets. She then wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him happily. In turn, Quatre laid next to her and held her close. Softly, he kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too, tenshi." She smiled.

His smile only widened as she said that. It had been a while since she had called him 'tenshi' and he wasn't going to complain. Suddenly he replaced his smile with a small grin when he saw that she was wearing a lot cut pajama one-piece. His grin, however, went unnoticed by Tasha. She simply cuddled close to him, her eyes closing gently.

Quatre cautiously slid his hand up onto her chest, groping lightly. Her mouth opened in a silent moan as her eyes flew open. She looked and suddenly got the hint.

Seeing that she knew his evil plan to have his way with her once again, Quatre pinned her to the bed. Of course, Tasha didn't struggle one bit. She closed her eyes as she felt his mouth claim hers in a fiery french kiss.

Hearing her moan drove Quatre wild as he began pulling off her pajama, making sure to kiss her as deep and passionately as possible. She helped him get her out of the outfit, managing to stay joint at the mouth a majority of the time.

_'Now'_, Tasha thought, _'To get him out of his clothes before we finish pulling off all of mine.'_

With that, she started pulling off all his clothes as fast as she could, moving the pin so he was underneath, much to his great dislike.

"Love..." He said, slightly whiny.

"What tenshi?" She replied calmly as she yanked his boxers off.

"I thought I was on top." He pouted playfully.

"You can be tenshi... just calm down." She sighed in defeat and lay down on the bed.

Quatre happily climbed on top and yanked off her bright red panties. Knowing they were both already horny enough he decided to skip the foreplay and just thrust into her, which earned a shocked gasp from his wife.

"You like that?" He murmured huskily in her ear before nibbling on it.

She moaned and gasped, unable to speak. She moved in time with her loving husband for nearly twenty minutes. At that point they both screamed each others names in pleasure, tilting their heads back and releasing onto one another.

"I...love you... tenshi.." Tasha panted.

Pulling out of her Quatre smiled tiredly, laying beside her.

"Love you too Tasha." He smiled.

She cuddled into his arms and shortly thereafter, they fell asleep. The rest? Well, that's another story for another time and place. Let's just say, these two love fighting but they like making up even more.

* * *

A/N: Sooooooooo? Reviews please!


End file.
